Ariflerin Kaderi Üzerine
by lithuril
Summary: 3. çağdan sonra film baz alınarak iki maianın geleceğinin kurgusal yaklaşımı
1. İki Ak Büyücü

1-İKİ BÜYÜCÜ

Artık herşey sona ermiş ve Orta Dünya yeni bir çağa girmiş birlikte artık ariflerin de zamanı geçmiş görev sona ermişti.İki düşman, iki eski dost, iki beyaz büyücü de bunun farkında ında Valar'dan içlerine doğacak olan çağrıyı bekliyorlardı biri Orta Dünya'dan göçmüş ve batı diyarında, diğeri ise eskiden o büyük haşmetiyle kem gözün ışığı altında olan Rhun düzlü verilen görevi bitirmenin huzuruna ermiş iken diğeri ihanet ve düşüşün bütün yükünü omuzlarında ve o zehirli dilinde taşımaktaydı, artık Ak-Elin sahibinin asasından farkı yoktu onun gibi mağlup ve tıpkı onun gibi Orthanc'ın tepesinden yerlere düşmüş...Her ikisi de birbirinin farkında ve hissinde, bir bilinmezliğe doğru yorgunca ilerliyorlardı.


	2. Ak Gandalf

2-AK GANDALF

Bir gece daha güne kavuş günün hem gecenin ışıktan mahrum edildiği sisin yok edilişinden sonra 130 gün, ışığına; 130 gece, kamerine vardı.Leydi Galadriel'in söylediği gibi:"I amar prestar aen...Han mathon ne nen...Han mathon ne chae...A han noston ned gwilith..."(Dünya değiş suda toprakta havada kokluyorum)Leydi Galadriel haklıydı Dünya değişti ve benim görevim ise bunu sağlamaktı ve başardı akıl almaz yolları denedim.Çok zor zamanlar atlattı daha kolay olabilirdi eğer...Hayır, ihanet benim hizmetimin yükselişi ...şuan o da bu gemide olsaydı, o gün konuştuklarımız... Zehirleniyorum, onun dilinin zehirine kendimi kaptırmamalıyım o bir hain... Belki gelecek birgün...

-Lle tyava quell Mithandir?

-Evet evet iyiyim Elrond.

Bu Arda'ya kalkan son küçük ı kuytuorman'dan getirilen odunları burnu zarif bir elf işçiliği taşıyor.İçinde Frodo Baggins, Leydi Galadriel, Elrond, Tharanduil oğlu Legolas ve ben ım ise sürekli olarak gemide bir kişilik yer daha açılabileceğini söylüyor, kadim hain içımı okşayan son derece asil ve hoş bir ses beliriyor:

-I Satanas

-**Kaleanae, ****sen ki çok şey duymuş işitmiş görmüşsün.O...Sürekli aklımı kurcalıyor.**

**-Onun mağlubiyeti tamamen düşüşü oldu.O asaleti değil ihaneti seç adadığı evi Isengard düştü önce gözü önünde, sonra uzaklarda çok uzaklarda hayatını verdiği Yüzük yok edildi, hemen ardından efendisinin gölgesi tamamen silindi, herşeyin teker teker yıkılışını ve kendi cehnnemlerine gönderilşini izledi,...fakat onun cehennemi kendine gönderildi...ızdırap...aklında...dilinde...bütün bedeninde ve asasında ızdıraptan başka birşey duymuyorken artık yeni bir başlangıç yapabilme ihtimali bahşedildi ona fakat bizim yanımızda değil bizim kaderlerimiz ayrı yazılmış...**


	3. Rengarenk Saruman

3-RENGARENK SARUMAN

Yoruldum...Dereyi görene kadar yürüdüm...öyle hışımla öyle hızla akıyor ki...ortasında yükselen ağacı hiç umursamadan, oysa kimbilir o ağacın içinde ne ümitler ne hevesler ve ne korkunç arzular var?Her damlası onu ve köklerinin yayıldığı çevreyi parçalaya parçalaya yanından geçiyor!O mükemmel çiçekler ve hayvanlar için büyük nimeti götürüyor!Yeşil dünya için akıyor!Umarsızca!

-İyilik dolu bir dünyaya akıyor!Yeşil!Çiçeklerle dolu o harika dünyaları için!

Salak yaratık kokru içinde bağırmalarımdan kaçı!O Rohan'ın başındaki ahmak Theoden'i tamamen etkisi altına alabilseydi...Miğferdibi benim olsaydı, mükemmel kulem düşer miydi?Ama hayır o aşağılık, kibirli ve azimli yaşlı ahmak "Yüce Eru"(!) sayesinde kazandığı harika beyaz asasıyla beni ve zehrimi Atçanyurt'tan atmak zorundaydı!

Ondan nefret etmiyorum aslında sadece aptalca davrandı ve sonuç bulması mucize de olsa bir ümidin doğmasına izin verdi.

Peki şimdi ne yapacağım?güçsüz, boş bir haldeyim ve şu solucandan tek farkı bir zamanlar Ortahanc kadar ulu görünen asama tutunup ayakta belki dilimin insanlar üzerindeki zehri hala doğuya daha doğuya gidip bir zamanlar Sauron'a hizmet etmesi için kandırdığım insanları zehirleyip Batı-Hükümdarları'na karşı bir ayaklanma başlatabilir ve o ayaklanmanın başına geçebilirim.Önce bu aşağılık yaratığı gönderirim ki başlayan 4.çağ ve başlayan insan devrine karşı o vahşiler böyle bir isyana hazır mı?Hatta eğer başarılı olursam gider ve güneydeki sadakatsiz haradlıları ve o büyük fiillerini de kendi yanıma ç bunların hepsi zehrim hala etkiliyse mümkün.O denli yüksekten düştüm ki çok uzun sürdü ve benden alıp götürdüklerini muhakeme edemiyorum.O yüzden bir süre daha beklemekte fayda var planlar yenilmenin gazabını ve azabını tatmış biri için her zaman ters gidebilir...

Valar ve Eru sürekli içimde bir sıkıntı olmasına sebep oluyor. Dayanmıyorum, ne uykudan ne yiyecekte ne de düşünceden tat alamıı göndermeyi uzun uzun düşünüyorum artık fakat ya beni Elftaşına söylerlerse.Hırsımın, planlarımın, arzumun ve öfkemin hapsedilişi beni böylesine düşürdü, hayır…Bu silsileye bedenimin eklenmesi felaketim ve mutlak sonum olur. Başka ne yapabilirim ki o gün takındığım tavrın beni büyük bir anlamsızlığa iteceğini düşünemedim. Beklide diğer düşen büyükler gibi hizmetimi,üstünlüğünü ispatlamışa sunmalıyım. Bu kellemi sunmak anlamına da gelebilir …

Bir umut ,bir buçukluğa dünyanın kaderini emanet edip onu karanlığın kalbinde yok etmesi kadar düşük bir umut da olsa belki Sauron'un gölgesi hala zayıf bir şekilde Orta-Dünyada olabilir. Bunun peşine düşmek sıradaki işim olabilir. Yada orkları, uruk-haileri, trolleri, güneylileri, doğuluları hatta ve hatta yüzük savaşının pasifleri cüceleri dahi kışkırtarak büyük çaplı bir isyan, nerdeyse yeni bir savaş başlatmak?... Kafam çok karışık fikirler, sıkıştırılmış hırslar, planlar... Hepsi beynimde kalabalık yapıyor ve kararsızlığıma neden oluyor. Bu da Valar'ın bir laneti olabilir…

Uzun süren düşünsel işkencelerden sonra, hiçbir fikrimi zedelemeyen bir hamle buldum bu beni bir çocukça sevindiriyor. Pişmanlık hissinin üzerimdeki etkisini katmerleyecek bir hamle yapmaktan kaçınıyordum. Şimdi bulduğum adım ise gelecekte uyacağım tabi olma ihtimalim bulunan hiçbir teze doğrudan zarar vermiyor…

Düşündüğüm gibi solucanı doğuya göndermeli ve raporundan sonra ilerleyişime karar vermeliyim...


End file.
